


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by cloudninejulie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Exes, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudninejulie/pseuds/cloudninejulie
Summary: Renjun despises his ex, and his ex despises him too.Or so, he thinks.





	A Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I wrote this at 2am on my notes app... no formatting because I'm too tired so imagine all the thoughts are in italic.. sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy the story :D

Renjun despises his ex, and his ex despises him too.

Or so, he thinks.

What else could he possibly think? After all, they did split up on pretty bad terms two years ago, when Jaemin left the boy for another guy. The worst part about it all was that Renjun couldn't even blame him. This 'other guy' was everything Renjun thought he was not; tall, broad-shouldered, funny and wickedly handsome. Renjun recalls the moment Jaemin said his name - was it Yukhee? Yucky? He can't remember, but he vividly remembers his heart shattering at the syllables tumbling out of his now ex-boyfriend's mouth. Certainly, Renjun admits, not his proudest moment.

Tapping his fingers in a steady rhythm on a red painted table, Renjun patiently waits for his best friend. On Friday nights, he and Mark would always come to their favourite diner to rant together about how bad school assignments were, to complain about annoying parents (Mark more often than Renjun, he insists), and maybe the main reason above all of them for this diner being their favourite is none other than their cute part time waiter, Donghyuck.

"Oh my god, his hair is curly today, he looks so cute!"

"Mark, last week he was also a poodle. Besides, it's been three years, I'm sick of you pining over him and then whining to me about how you can't get your man."

"Jun, come on, I'm shy..."

"You sit behind him in geography, you fool!"

Renjun rolls his eyes at the memory.

As if on cue, Donghyuck trots over to Renjun's table, holding a glass of water. He is pretty cute, Renjun admits.

"Hey there, again" he says, setting the water in front of Renjun. "What can I get for you today?"

"Ah, nothing just yet. Still waiting for my friend, you see." Renjun chuckles awkwardly and reaches to take a sip of his water. Sometimes he wished he had better socializing skills.

"Ah, the black haired boy? Mark's his name, right?He's pretty hot, I have to admit."

Renjun nearly chokes on his water as he does a double take. Mark? Hot? Considering that the duo have been inseparable during their diaper days, it would make sense for him to not think of his best friend in that way. 

"Oh, yeah, him, haha. Yeah, hot huh?" Renjun stammers, caught off-guard by the waiter's remarks.

"Are you two dating? You guys look pretty close..." 

An image of Mark with duck lips and raised eyebrows suddenly paints Renjun's mind. He shudders at the thought. Hell no. 

"Oh, no, we're not. We've been best friends since we were toddlers, y'know. Family friends 'n' all."

"Aww, that's so cute-"

Renjun's phone suddenly vibrates so violently it nearly jumps off the table, startling the two. He grabs it hastily, coughing awkwardly out of embarassment and glances at the notification. Mark.

Renjun groans. He loved Mark and all, but his one pet peeve about his best friend was his tardiness. "God, can you believe it, he's not gonna be able to make it today. Soccer club and whatnot."

"Aww, that's a bummer." Donghyuck replies. Renjun doesn't miss the flash of genuine disappointment that crosses his face. "So would you like me to get you anything?"

"Just a plate of fries, please, thank you very much."

Donghyuck beams a smile at Renjun and toddles away. Yeah, he hates to admit it, but Mark's right; the boy is really cute. For a split second Renjun was ready to go consult a lawyer for adoption papers. He shakes the thought away from his head, smiling. 

Still watching the bronze-skinned boy make his way back to the listen, the jingle of the hanging doorbell misses Renjun's ears. What doesn't miss his ears, though, is the voice that follows a few seconds later.

"Injun?"

Renjun internally cringes, but tries not to react. He hasn't heard that voice in two years, but he'll recognize it anywhere. Pretending to be immersed in his phone, he mindlessly scrolls through his social media, praying that the boy would go away. 

"Injun..." 

Renjun's eyes quickly scan the diner around him, praying to god that there would be an empty seat around for Jaemin to sit at. Unluckily for him, he doesn't see any, but kept hoping anyway. Just anywhere but here, he repeats in his head, just anywhere but here. 

He internally groans when he feels a male figure sit down in front of him, across the table.

"Injun please, look at me."

Renjun looks up and jumps slightly, feigning surprise. Just act like you couldn't hear him, he thinks. His shocked facade shatters in a matter of seconds when he shoots Jaemin a glare. "What are you doing here?" He snaps, without thinking twice.

Jaemin flinches at the hosility. "I didn't think I'd see you here, and I just thought we could talk for a while."

"And what is there to talk about, exactly? I thought you were the one who dumped me?" 

"Injun, please..."

Renjun's heart softens against his will at the sight of his ex. He sees it; a genuine look in his eyes, a look of what he knows as sadness and regret.

As much as Renjun wanted to deny it, Jaemin was a sight for sore eyes.

"I want to explain myself," Jaemin says, before mumbling, in an almost-whisper "and I have some things to confess."

Renjun pretends he missed Jaemin's second statement and blinks at him with his best look of disinterest, signaling him to go on.

"I was a fool, Injun. I let my ego get the best of me. I really thought that I could do better, but it turns out that you were the one who didn't deserve me."

Renjun frowns. He wasn't expecting that. Better than him? That's it? He believed that surely Jaemin wasn't THAT shallow back then, but he guessed he was wrong. Renjun blows away a tuft of hair and looks his ex in the eye.

Jaemin clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I've missed you a lot. I'm so sorry. These past two years I've been regretting everything. I couldn't stop thinking about you, how you held to me and cried when I said I was leavi-"

"Alright alright, don't remind me of that, Jesus Christ..." Renjun cringes for the nth time that evening. Jaemin chuckles softly, before lowering his head in shame.

"Injun.." he whispers softly. "Could you please... give me another chance?"

Silence washed over the two. Renjun stared at Jaemin like he'd grown two heads. Didn't he have a new boyfriend? But if Jaemin wanted him back, then surely they would've broken up. Honestly, that was the last thing on his mind right now, because deep down, Renjun felt like he was going to cry from relief.

 

"Why are you asking me this now?" he whispers a response.

 

"Because I love you."

 

Renjun's breath hitches. Those three words, the three words that he and Jaemin said to each other before they went to sleep. The three words that they exchanged before going off to their classes. The three words that Renjun, out of sheer desperation, said to Jaemin one last time on that night, before watching his back walk out the door.

 

He gulps.

 

"Please, Injun..."

 

...I'll be the man you'd hoped that I'd be."

 

Renjun clamps his hand over his mouth as he chokes back a sob. Jaemin's eyes widen and he rushes around the table to Renjun's side. When Jaemin's arms wrap around him, Renjun cries harder. At that very moment, he realises that he's been craving that touch, that hug, for the past two years. It doesn't feel the same as the hugs Mark gave him when he was mourning over his breakup. It doesn't feel the same as the cuddles his baby brother Chenle gave him when Renjun would cry in the middle of the night. It felt warm, it felt comforting.

It felt right.

Renjun wraps his arms around Jaemin's neck and hugs him back. Jaemin's grip tightens around Renjun, almost as if he was hugging Renjun for the last time in his life. Jaemin runs his fingers through Renjun's hair and pats his back, hoping that boy still has enough room in his heart to love him again.

"Let's get out of here. I wanna take you somewhere." 

Renjun nods, as his silent agreement. Before exiting the diner, he waves at Donghyuck across the room with a smile on his tear-stained face and mouths "thank you!". He gets a wave and a "be safe" in response.

The cold winter wind slaps Renjun's face as he walks out into the night. Should've brought a coat, he scolds himself. Jaemin senses this and unzips his (ridiculously oversized, might Renjun add) thick jacket. He holds his arms out invitingly, looking at Renjun.

However, Renjun just gawks at him. "What?"

"What what?" Jaemin parrots. 

"What are you doing that for? You look like a damn scarecrow."

Jaemin laughs, and Renjun hates the way his heart skips a beat. "Come here, silly, you're cold."

Renjun blushes. Oh.

He hesistantly walks over to Jaemin and slowly wraps his arms around Jaemin's torso, under his blue puffer jacket. Jaemin reaches around the smaller boy's body and zips up his jacket. The two sway around in the dimly lit sidewalk.

"I've missed you, Injun."

"I know, you made it painfully obvious in the diner. I even cried like a baby because of you, and trust me, I was not planning to do that for a second time in my life, but here we are." Renjun huffed.

Jaemin chuckles. "Cute as ever, you."

Jaemin leads Renjun, the pair waddling like penguins wrapped in one jacket, down the block to the park. He remembers this park, and so does Renjun. It's a special place for them, filled with beautiful memories.

They stop under a lamp post and Jaemin sighs, loudly. Renjun looks up at him. "What's wrong?"

"We kissed here. For the first time."

Renjun smiles fondly. "Mm. Yeah, I remember." 

He leans against Jaemin's chest and hears his racing heartbeat. Renjun realises that his own mirrors Jaemin's.

Suddenly, a drop of white falls slowly past Jaemin's shoulder. Renjun blinks. Wait, what? Jaemin seemed to have the same reaction, and they both look up. A soft gasp leaves Renjun's mouth. 

 

"Snow... it's the first snow of the year..."

 

Jaemin smiles, content. "It's beautiful."

 

The two hug under the yellow light of the lamp post. Jaemin smiles down at Renjun, love evident in his eyes. He'd missed this, so much. He'd missed his precious boyfriend.

"Injun?" He breathes, a cloud of white leaving his mouth.

Renjun hums in response.

 

"Look at me for a while, Injun."

 

Renjun leans his head back to look up at Jaemin. Jaemin wraps his head around Renjun's brown hair and stares at him lovingly. Renjun catches Jaemin staring at his lips, and swallows nervously.

 

"Jaemi-"

 

His voice was cut off by Jaemin's lips pressing against his. Renjun's eyes widened, but he couldn't resist it anymore. He closed his eyes and moved his arm to trace Jaemin's jaw as he kissed him back. Snow flakes gathered on his nose and eyelashes but he didn't care. All he could think about right then and there was Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. Jaemin tasted of strawberry chapstick, and Renjun couldn't get enough of him.

The two pull away shortly after, their breaths hot against each other's faces. A rosy pink tints Renjun's cheeks as he buries his head back into Jaemin's chest. Jaemin couldn't help but coo at the small ball of fluff that was his baby boy.

 

"Injun...

 

... please, be mine again."

 

The smaller sighs into Jaemin's chest and looks up at him, watching the snowflakes fall around them. Renjun cups Jaemin's face, illuminated in a warm yellow light.

He places a light kiss on Jaemin's lips. The taller giggles, and Renjun smiles.

 

"...I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> *eats Renjun's untouched fries*
> 
> hey, thanks for reading! feedback and kudos are appreciated! go follow me on twitter @cloudninejulie and watch me tweet about how I love my son Renjun so much :')


End file.
